


The First Time is Not the Last Time

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd person POV Hinata-centric ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time is Not the Last Time

The first time you say you’re sorry is the hardest. You don’t even know what you’re sorry for, but a friend’s face has turned hard- and every face you know is a hard one.

Knowing why is even worse, because you still dream horrible dreams of the night you were taken, when unwanted hands reached for you. Somehow this horror is not done even once you are back in own bed though, because this night is the one responsible for a good man’s death. A father’s death. Somehow, it is. Somehow, as everything eventually is, it is all your fault.

So you get use to saying it. A mantra. A litany. For years you speak- haltingly, but you speak. And for years you get nothing back. But what do you expect?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

“I’m sorry,” he says to you, not long after Naruto leaves the city, after- after everything. Already taller than you, he leans down, presses a kiss to your unmarred forehead, a gentle pressure that lasts only a second or two.

Rising back up, he waits for you to speak, but waits in vain. Awkwardly, he raises his hand in a half-gesture of farewell and quickly turns-heel to walk away.

Your fault you cannot get him to stay.


End file.
